impossible love
by megan hughes
Summary: Morty confesses to Rick that he loves her, Rick refuses to yield to Morty, can they hide the truth forever? Or beth, jerry and summer will they discover everything?
1. bad romance

Hello everyone ! This is a Rick x Morty FanFic. I have read a few fics about this couple, and I wanted to try writing my own. Please tell me what you think. This story is rated M, but it is especially for the coupling factor which I know, not everyone likes. You don't have to be afraid to read this; it will be softer and less strange than what you might imagine. I am French, but my stories are available in English, as I translate them with google translation. Pandarificxx translated this particular Fic. I hope you enjoy my story!

Rick is in the garage busy working on one of his various inventions, when Morty arrives.

School's out for the holidays, so Morty can spend as much time as he wants with his grandpa.

"H-Hey Rick..."

"Hmm? oh hey, Morty. "

"Are y-you busy? "

"No more than usual."

Morty inhales deeply gathering his nerves. "Listen R-Rick; I'd like to talk to y-you about something."

Rick turns to his grandson. "Okay... What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um awe Jeez Rick," Morty replied a bit embarrassed.

Rick was wondering what had the boy so worked up, but then again Morty had been acting strange for the past few days. "I'm listing Morty."

"Well R-Rick, I-I uh, I have feelings for s-someone who will probably never feel the same way."

"Okay well, who is it? Is it Jessica? Morty, just forget about her. She's a waste of time!"

"No R-Rick, it's not Jessica."

"Oh, so it's A new girl you like? Morty, you know love is just a chemical reaction that-"

"No, Stop it, Rick! Love is not just a chemical reaction! "

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Morty." Rick Scoffed

Morty sighed. The discussion was not going in the direction he wanted.

"R-Rick?"

"What?"

"I-I ... I think I'm gay."

Rick's eyes opened widely a bit surprised. "Are you serious?"

Morty nodded, and Rick moved to put his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Listen, Morty if you prefer boys it's fine. There's no harm in that; It doesn't bother me. So you love a boy who doesn't like you back, and that's why you've been acting so weird? Is he not gay?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so."

"You should just talk to him about it, that's the only advice I can give you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"O-Okay, because the person I have feelings for, it's y-you."

Rick almost choked on his words."WHAT!? "

"I-I think I love you, Rick, I realized it a few days ago. I-I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I hope you understand."

"MORTY! I ... you ... just, stop this is a terrible joke! I'm your grandfather! "

" I-I know, but I can't help how I feel! "

"Ok-Ok Morty, but you gotta forget about this. Don't ever speak about it again. Not between us or anyone else, understood? "

"But R-Rick-"

"There is no but Morty!"

"Rick..."

"It's settled."

Morty didn't respond and just slumped out of the garage heading up to his room and locking the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed and cried.

Rick was remorseful, thinking he may have been too hard on the kid. He just honestly didn't expect Morty ever to tell him something like that.

Morty refused to eat that evening, the rest of the family dined without him.

At the table, Beth asked her father: "Dad, is there a problem with Morty?"

Rick stopped eating and turned to Beth. "What?" Why are you asking me? I'm not responsible for what happens to him. It must be his teen hormones! "

"It's okay, calm down I was just asking because you two are always together, that's all."

"Ah and so it's my fault! What am I responsible for everything in this house now? I've had enough! I'll be in my room."

Rick abruptly got up from the table and went to his room.

"What's his problem?" Jerry chimed.

"Shut up Jerry!"

" What? You see how he acts! We can't even ask him a question!"

Summer exhaled, mumbling out a "stupid family."

... ... ...

Feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Nothing goes

Chapter 2!

... ... ...

"Morty, It's time for breakfast!" Beth shouted from the living room. When he didn't come down, she sighed and turned to Summer, Jerry, and Rick who were busy swallowing their coffee and jam.

"Can one of you go get Morty, please?" She asked.

"Er ... honey, I'm going to be late for work ..." Jerry replied.

"Yeah and I gotta leave for school," Summer mumbled with her eyes glued to her phone.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Can you go get Morty?"

"Why me!?"

"Ah don't start again! You are tiring to the end!" Said Jerry.

"Fuck you, Jerry," Rick answered.

"Screw you, you stupid old man! "

"Oh really, you're calling me stupid?" Rick asked as he raised a brow.

"JERRY! DAD! That's enough; you want me to go crazy or what?"

"He started It!" They replied in unison, pointing to one another.

"Okay... I'm going to school, good luck mom." Summer said getting up from the table.

"FINE, I'll go get Morty." Said Rick, finishing his cup of coffee and swallowing a sip of whiskey.

"Dad, do you have to drink so early in the morning?" Beth asked.

" Yes." Rick snipped, heading for Morty's room. He knocked at the door abrasively.

"Morty? It's me; your mom wants you to go downstairs and have breakfast."

"Thanks, but I-I'm not hungry..."

"Oh come on Morty! You can't stay in your room forever!"

The door opened abruptly, and Morty appeared pointing at Rick.

"You think I-I wanted things to happen like that? No, I-I w-would of liked it to be different, b-but we don't choose our feelings, Rick. Y-You can't understand because the only person you care about is yourself!"

Rick didn't respond.

Morty sighed and prepared to go downstairs to eat breakfast, but before leaving, he turned to Rick and said,"You say love is a chemical reaction because y-you don't know how true love feels, and with the w-way you are, y-you'll never know."

Rick stood in front of Morty's room and swallowed another sip of whiskey.

~~~a little while later~~~

Rick found Morty on the living room sofa, watching an animal documentary.

"Hey Mo-URRP-rty, come on I got an adventure for us. I have to go to planet deca-5 to recover some crystals found only in the caves of this world; it will be fun. Let's go!"

"Leave me alone, Rick."

"Come on Morty, stop acting like a baby. We can talk in the ship on the way back if you need to, okay?"

Morty sighed "Fine, let's go."

After recovering the crystals, Rick attempted to start the conversation with Morty as promised.

"Morty, listen, I know I wasn't very understanding yesterday, and I'm sorry, believe me, but you have to try to understand this from my perspective."

"I know R-Rick. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Rick moved the ship into autopilot and squeezed Morty's arm.

"It's alright, everything's forgotten, let's not talk about it any more okay. "

Morty couldn't help but stare up at Rick. Finding himself lost in the moment, he did the only thing that felt natural; he kissed him.


	3. An agitated night

Hello everyone here is chapter 3

... ... ...

Rick didn't move under the shock of Morty's action; he found himself responding to his grandson's kiss. Then, realizing what he was doing, he pushed Morty against his seat. This action hurt Morty, for just a moment he had believed Rick felt the same.

"R-Rick-" Morty began.

"M-M-Morty! What were you thinking?" Rick muttered before Morty could finish his sentence.

"I-I'm s-sorry Rick."

"Morty, I thought I had made myself clear. I-I am your grandfather; you are my grandson!"

"B-But I-I see y-you more like a best friend R-Rick... my only friend."

Rick turned to Morty; his words had the old man's stone heart crumbling.

"Despite all the bad stuff you've put me through R-Rick, I-I feel good when I'm with you."

"Morty I-"

Morty raised his hand to cut off his grandfather.

"No Rick, it's o-okay. I get it, y-you'll never love me the way I-I love you. I-I just gotta learn to live with that I-I guess."

"I'm sorry Morty."

The rest of the ride home was silent.

Morty agreed to dinner with the rest of his family after his mother's persistence, but he hardly touched his plate. Rick wasn't very hungry either, and they all avoided eye contact. Beth noticed something was wrong.

"Can I know what's going on here?" She asked. As no one answered her, she raised her voice: "Dad! Morty!"

"What?" Rick asked in frustration.

"Is there a problem between you and Morty?"

"No, we're just tired."

Beth wasn't buying her father's response. "Morty?" She tried.

"Everythings fine Mom. Ricks right, we're just tired."

Beth sighed heavily.

"Well, I've finished eating, I'm going to bed, good night everyone." said Morty, rising from the table.

Rick got up from the table as well.

"Are you going to sleep, too?" Asked Beth.

"No, I'm going to the garage, I'm going to work a little." He grumbled. He stopped by the kitchen before heading to the garage with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Are you going to work with a bottle of whiskey, or are you going to the garage to get drunk?" Jerry asked.

"Shut the fuck up Jerry!" Rick snarled.

"I'd like to know what's going on between your father and our son," Jerry said to his wife. Beth sighed again and began to clear the table.

In his room, Morty was curled up in bed. He thought back to what had happened with Rick in the ship and sobbed into his pillow, eventually crying himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the garage, Rick had already drunk half of his bottle of whiskey.

He also thought about what had happened; the worst part is he kind of enjoyed it.

"Stop it you sick fuck! What's wrong with you? That's your fucking grandson, and he's just a child! You can't... "he thought.

Rick continued to empty the bottle, feeling more and more intoxicated.

"Even if you weren't his grandfather, he deserves someone good, not someone toxic like you."

"That's right, he deserves better." he said aloud. Toward midnight, Rick returned to the interior of the house to go to bed.

Completely drunk, he advanced with difficulty through the corridor that led to his room, vacillating and missing several times to fall. He passed Morty's room, he stood in front of the door hesitating for a long moment but eventually entered.

"M-M-Morty?" He left the door open and went into the darkness, he stumbled, falling flat on the bed. The latter awoke with a start.

"Jesus!" The light from the hallway was slightly peeking into the room.

"Rick !? W-What are you doing in here? "

Rick attempted to sit up, facing his grandson. "M-Morty listen to me. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I-I don't want us to pretend, okay? I want things to go back to how they were before, we've always had so much fun on our adventures."

"Rick, you're drunk aren't you?" Morty asked taking in the condition of his grandfather.

"Maybe a little bit."

Morty sighed. "You should go to bed, Rick."

"W-Wait Morty, I wanted you to know that I don't want you ... I-I-I understand you... it's just our love isn't plausible. You-you understand, don't you?"

"Please, Rick-"

"Wait, let me finish. You-you're a good kid Morty." Rick continued, grabbing his grandson's shoulders.

He looked down at the boy for a moment and suddenly leaned over to kiss him.

Morty was troubled, he couldn't tell if the kiss was sincere or a side effect of the alcohol. He settled on not thinking about it. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. He clutched at Rick's lab coat and amplified the kiss. After a moment they parted.

"R-Rick."

The latter smiled at him and sank against him.

"Morty."

They stretched out side by side, looking at each other and smiling. Rick struggling with sleep caressed Morty's hair. Morty was wondering if he was dreaming. Rick finally succumbed to fatigue and fell asleep. Morty leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Rick. "

Even if he was happy with the change of the situation, he couldn't help but ask himself, "how's Rick gonna react when he wakes up in the morning?"

... ... ...

Thanks for reading!


	4. An eventful day

Hello everyone, here is chapter 4:

... ... ...

Rick slowly emerges from sleep. He stretches and sits on the edge of the bed when all of a sudden he realizes he's not in his room, he's in Morty's. He turns to find the boy still asleep as he begins to recall last night.

"Ugh what's wrong with me?" He wondered, hoping that he hadn't given Morty false hope.

With Rick wrapped up in his thoughts, Morty sleepily opened his eyes stretching out in his bed yawning and curling his toes. He smiled up at Rick eager to meet the elder's eyes.

"Awe man, it really wasn't a dream, " he mumbled out loud to himself. "Hey, R-Rick, did you sleep o-okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, Morty about last night-" he began but was cut off because Morty already knew the sequence and decided to take the situation in hand. He grabbed Rick by the arm and kissed him, but this time Rick did not allow himself to reciprocate.

"N-N-No Morty, we gotta stop doing this! "

"I'm not the one w-who came to _YOUR_ room last night and kissed _YOU_!" Morty defended himself accusingly.

Rick knew he was in the wrong but tried to justify himself regardless. "M-Morty I was drunk!"

"S-So what? You're drunk all the time!" Morty sighed. "Listen, R-Rick; can't we just t-try it? "

" What are you talking about Morty?"

"Well um, maybe i-it could work for both of us, and if not, w-what do we honestly have to lose?"

Rick stood up from the bed. "Forget it, Morty."

Morty's hand still clinging to the elder's sleeve. "I don't care that you're my grandfather, y-you know!"

"Morty, you're playing a dangerous game here! "

"I know."

Morty stood up on the bed attempting to match Rick's height and leaned in to try and kiss him again.

Rick was finally giving into the boy. "One day you'll regret this, Morty," Rick said in a slightly sad voice.

"I don't think so," Morty replied with a gentle smile.

They kissed again breathlessly wrapped in each other's embrace until a voice coming from the bottom of the staircase interrupted them."Dad, Morty, Summer, Breakfast!" With the kiss broken, Rick and Morty gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are we going down?" Morty Asks.

"Yeah, or she'll just come get us." They couldn't resist sneaking in an another kiss before heading downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey dad, morning Morty." Beth chirped. They sat at the table and began to eat.

"Good Morning, mom," replied Morty.

" Hey Sweetie," replied Rick.

"Well, this looks better." Beth commented.

"Um, y-yeah mom." Replied Morty, blushing.

When the boy finished his breakfast, Rick stood up and said,"alright Morty, come on we have an important job waiting for us in the garage."

"I-I'm coming, Rick." Replied Morty, with joy.

"Have fun, boys," Beth said gladly that Morty was back in good spirits.

When they reached the garage, Morty wanted to ask a question. "R-Rick does this mean that now y-you and I-I are-" he began.

"Not now, Morty." Said Rick, cutting him off.

"But-"

"Listen Mo-EURP-rty; we have to go in the dimension C-6 B233. "

" To do what? "

"I gotta get gliz mushrooms, Morty. I need them for my experiments, they're important, so we'll talk about us later, okay?"

"O-Okay R-Rick, when are we leaving?" Replied Morty, noticing that Rick was trying to avoid the discussion.

"Right now," Rick said as he opened a portal. He passed through with Morty following.

They debouched into an unknown forest. "Follow me; I know where to go to find the mushrooms." Said Rick, looking at his holographic map.

Morty cocked a brow inquisitively, "have y-you ever been here before?"

"Yeah, two or three times."

They walked a few minutes before falling into a clearing filled with the mushrooms they had come for, and Rick began collecting them. "Alright Morty, this should be enough we can go."

Rick abruptly turned as he heard a noise in the bushes beside them. Out of it came a creature that resembled a rhinoceros.

"R-Rick! What's that?" Morty asked panicked.

"A Croktosaur of course." Replied Rick, sprinting away. Morty followed behind him as they were both pursued by the hideous creature.

"R-RICK open a portal! "

"I would Morty, but I think I lost the portal-gun."

"WHAT!?"

Rick suddenly grabbed the boy by the arm. "Come on Morty; we gotta climb to the top of that tree. We'll be safe up there." He said, pointing to a tree higher and broader than the others. They climbed on the highest branch they could reach.

"What are we gonna do now R-Rick?" Asked Morty.

"We wait till it gets tired," Rick said, taking a pull of whiskey from his flask.

"Awe jeez."

All they could do was wait. About an hour had passed as Morty was watching Rick. The elder was waiting with patience sipping on his whiskey from time to time. The boy approached him gently. Rick took notice and blushed.

"We have a nice view from here, right?" Morty began nervously to start the discussion.

"Yeah," was the only answer he received.

"S-So, the mushrooms, they only grow here or-" Morty continued.

"Morty." Rick was getting annoyed.

"I just wanted t-to talk, that's all."

"Then choose a more interesting subject." Said Rick, taking another a sip of whiskey.

Morty sighed but didn't give up, he moved closer and put his head on Rick's shoulder. The latter let him.

More hours passed until the sun began to set on this strange planet, and the Croktosaur was still there waiting.

Morty admired the view, then looked up at Rick, who was quite indifferent to the beauty of the sunset. He seemed lost in thought and tired of waiting.

Morty kissed him on the cheek, and Rick turned to him. The boy smiled, and Rick smiled back. They began kissing and didn't even realize that the Croktosaur had finally left.

As the night began to fall, they got out of the tree and went back to the mushroom clearing to find Rick's portal-gun. Once located they headed home.

Beth, Jerry, and Summer were all sitting on the living room couch watching TV together.

"Where were you two? You've been gone for hours!" Jerry exclaimed as he got up, as soon as they walked through the front door.

"Mind your own business, _Jerry_." Rick retorted.

"He's right Dad; you both missed dinner," Beth added.

" It doesn't matter," Rick answered as he went to the kitchen to get a snack. He then sat down on the sofa with his treat in hand.

"What is this gar-EURP-bage you guys are watching?" He asked, pointing to the TV.

"Summer chose the program. I wanted to see Titanic."Jerry said.

"You chose this shit, Summer?" Rick asked.

" Hey! This is my favorite series. It tells the story of a high school student Alex King who falls in love with the best boy in her class and after her-" Rick was quick to cut Summer off.

"Whatever, I don't care." Rick flipped the channel to play ball fondlers.

He then turned to his grandson, who was still standing. "Morty, come sit down." Morty obeyed and sat down next to Rick.

"Want some snacks?" Rick added passing the box of treats over to Morty.

"Thanks." Morty was fairly hungry; it wasn't surprising given the time they had spent waiting for the Croktosaurs to leave.

"But I want to finish my series!" Exclaimed Summer.

"And I wanted to see Titanic!" Jerry lamented.

Beth sighed annoyed. "Well, I'm going to bed." She said, heading for the stairs.

"Fine, I guess I will too," Jerry added, following his wife.

"Well I'm not moving until I finish my show, I was here before you two." Said Summer to Rick and Morty.

"We don't care. Just go, Summer, we had a rough day, and we need to relax." Rick replied without even looking at her.

"Yeah. Just go, Summer!" Morty chimed.

"UGH! Whatever, you both are going to pay for this!" The young teen said as she stormed up to her room and slammed her door.

"Yeah, whatever." Replied Rick.

Once alone, Morty snuggled up beside him.

"I like it when it's just us, don't you Morty?"

"Yeah R-Rick, just the two of us."

Then they watched the show in silence until Morty thought of something.

"H-Hey Rick, can I ask you s-something?"

"What?"

"Um, w-well... can I-I sleep with you tonight?"

Rick raised his brow and turned to Morty.

"Whoa baby, slow down. That's moving kinda fast don't you think Morty?"

" No-No that's not what I-I mean."

"Then what do you mean Morty?" Rick scoffed.

"I-I just w-want to be close to y-you, that's all. Y-You, know like last night." Morty replied, blushing.

"Okay Morty, you can sleep in my room tonight."

" Oh boy really!? Thanks, Rick!"

"Yeah Yeah, now shut up. I'm trying to watch my show."

After the show ended about an hour later, Rick switched off the TV.

"Wow, that was a great episode, huh Morty?"

"Yeah, it was incredible!"

They both headed up to Rick's room, discreetly making sure not to get caught by the rest of the family.

Once inside, Rick locked the door for more security. It would be difficult trying to explain to others why Morty had slept in his room. After they put on their pajamas, they climbed into the tiny cot that was barely big enough for the two of them.

"Good night, Rick and thanks again."

"Good night, Morty."


	5. Confessions in space

Rick groaned as he heard his alarm clock ring. He dismissed it and stretched, noticing Morty was still asleep curled up at his side. He stroked the boy's hair softly.

"Morty, it's time to get up, M-Morty?" The boy opened his eyes slowly yawning.

"Hm? Morning Rick. " This had Rick grinning.

They came downstairs together to get breakfast before heading to the garage to work on one of Rick's experiments.

" So w-what kinda adventure are w-we going on today Rick? Morty asked.

"Nothing special Mor-EURRP-ty." Replied Rick, as he climbed into the ship. Morty shot Rick a questioning look.

"Get in Morty; I don't have all day."

"But, y-you just said we didn't have anything special to do today? "

"Morty, Just because we aren't going on any adventure doesn't mean we can't go for a ride." Rick was starting to sound irritated.

"O-Okay Rick, well w-where are we going?" Morty asked as he climbed into the ship.

" You'll find out when we get there," Rick responded cranking up the ship. They traveled through space for a while in silence before Rick switched into autopilot.

"Morty?"

"Yeah, Rick?"

" I brought you out here because I wanted to talk to you alone."

" Oh-Uh w-what about R-Rick?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about all of the stuff that's happened between us lately."

"R-Rick ... I-I don't regret anything and I-I w-won't ever, I-I really love you Rick, you know? It's my choice, and if you don't love me too, I'll understand... "

"Really Morty?"

" Yeah. "

" I'm glad; I wanted to be sure before doing this... "

Rick leaned in captivating Morty in a kiss. The voice in the back of his head told him to stop and that what he was doing was wrong, but Rick decided to ignore it.

Morty leaned into the kiss and began stroking Rick's scruffy hair with one hand and used the other to reach into the waistband of his pants.

Rick pushed Morty away gently but cupped the boy's cheek with one hand wiping his thumb across his soft skin. "No Morty, let's not do that here okay?"

Morty was disappointed, but he tried not to show it. He grasped the hem of Rick lab coat pulling him into another kiss. They stopped after a few minutes, both breathless.

"I-I love you, Rick. "

"I love you too, Morty." "

They returned home shortly afterward and were greeted with an empty house. Apparently, everyone else had gone out. Morty jumped at the opportunity.

Morty dragged Rick into his bedroom and locked him into a bruising kiss. "Let's enjoy being alone, R-Rick ..."

Rick gently pushed Morty onto the bed deepening the kiss and massaging Morty's tongue with his own.

"Morty, are you sure you wanna go that far? There's no coming back from this, you know. You can still say no. "

"I w-want you, Rick, I-I told you. This is my choice, and I won't have any regrets. "

" Good," Rick replied slipping out of his coat and shirt. Morty followed suit removing his tee-shirt.

Morty trembled under Rick's hand moving over his skin. He felt his hot breath tinged with alcohol on his face, lips, and neck.

"R-Rick ..." he moaned. They both ended up falling apart.

Rick tried to be as gentle as possible with Morty, paying attention closely just in case his grandson changed his mind.

Rick penetrated Mory smoothly keeping a steady back and forth pace.

"Oohhh jeez, R-Rick!" "

"Yeah, you like that baby ..."

Jerry parked just outside of the garage and was followed by Beth and Summer who were riding with him.

"You see, it's nice to do family shopping from time to time!" Beth chirped.

"Um ... yeah, sure it is." Jerry replied doing his best to force a smile.

" Whatever." Summer replied while sending a text from her cell, not paying much attention to her parents.

"Looks like Dad and Morty aren't back yet, I'm going to go get started on dinner. Hopefully, they'll be back soon." Beth said as she rushed about.

"Well," said Jerry.

Upstairs Rick and Morty began getting dressed having heard that the rest of the family had come home. Before leaving Rick kissed Morty one final time trying to make it memorable.

"See you at dinner."

"A-Alright, R-Rick. "

Rick left Morty's room crashing into Summer who was coming down the hall mindlessly staring at her phone.

"Hey grandpa, so you are home. We thought you guys weren't back in yet."

"Oh Yeah, well, we're here. "

"So what happened on your adventure? "

"Nothing you'd compre-UERRp-hend Summer. Just space watches ... other dimensions, and what ... that sort of thing, y-you know? Nothing new..."

"Uh ... ok, grandpa ..." Summer replied noticing that Rick was acting strangely.

After dinner, Morty waited until everyone had gone to bed. When the house was quiet, he went and knocked softly at Rick's door.

"Morty?" Rick asked him as he opened the door.

"W-well Rick, I-I was hoping w-we could sleep together ... again." Morty blushed a bit. Rick smiled in response and pulled Morty into his lap.

From that day on Morty and Rick spent their nights together. Sometimes in Rick's room, and sometimes in Morty's. They were careful about not getting caught, and during the day they continued their adventures and occasionally were able to enjoy some moments of intimacy on unknown planets.

And that's how things were for a few weeks...


	6. a disturbing truth

It had been five months since Rick and Morty started their secret relationship without anyone noticing.

Beth and Jerry had decided to spend a romantic weekend away to try to save their marriage again, leaving the house in the hands of Rick, Morty, and Summer.

It's Saturday night; Summers getting ready to go out with a friend to a concert while Rick and Morty are waiting for her departure so they can be alone.

"Well, I'm heading out. Later guys, try not to destroy the house while I'm gone okay?" Summer said.

"Don't worry Sum-EURP-mer. W-We got everything under control, ain't that right Morty?" Rick reassured her while turning to his grandson.

"Y-Yeah Summer, we got everything under control." The boy said blushing.

Once Summer had left, Rick let out a breath of relief. "Finally! I thought she'd never leave."

"S-So what do y-you wanna do now Rick?"

Rick smiled at the boy's inquisition. "You don't have any ideas, Morty?"

Morty's blush depend creeping down his neck as Rick leaned in and kissed him. "Awe Jeez R-Rick."

Morty pulled Rick closer to him on the couch before crawling up into the elder's lap and making himself comfortable. Morty reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it off, but Rick stopped him.

"Rick?"

"Calm down baby, we have the whole night ahead of us; let's take it slow okay?

Morty let out a frustrated moan but complied with his grandpa's request.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Summer was walking with her friend Carla.

"And then I said to him: listen, Jason, I don't have to do a one-way relationship-"

"Dammit!" Summer suddenly said cutting her friend Carla off mid-sentence.

"What's wrong Summer?"

"I forgot my ticket at home! I gotta go back."

"Wait for me here; I'll be quick and come right back! " Summer said taking off running toward her house.

"Oh, hurry up!" Carla cried out.

Summer was moving as fast as she could. When she finally got home, she was exhausted. Locating her keys frantically in her pocket she shoved it in the lock rushing through the door. She quickly hustled into the kitchen and took the ticket she had left on the table. She was about to head out when a strange noise caught her attention from the living room.

"hu, that's weird, where's Grandpa Rick and Morty?" She thought. She was about to leave when she saw her brother on the sofa. She approached but quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. In front of her were her little brother and her grandfather kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL!? She shouted. They both jumped simultaneously falling off the couch.

"SUMMER!? They said in unison.

"OH, MY GOD! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"S-S-SUMMER! T-This I-Isn't w-what y-you think!" Morty stammered out in a panic as he got up. Rick remained silent.

"Grandpa Rick?!"Cried Summer moving closer to them. Rick sighed and got up moving a bit closer to his grandson.

"Er ... Morty?"

"Y-Yeah, Rick?"

"We're gonna have to get rid of your sister." He whispered.

"RICK!" Morty shouted on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Okay, okay!" Rick replied turning to Summer. She collapsed on the sofa. Rick and Morty each sat down on one side of her. Rick put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to tell your mother everything, aren't you?"

Summer turned to Rick. "Unless you have a really good excuse and that wasn't what I think it was." Rick looked at Morty. The boy took a deep exhale.

"S-She's not going to say anything R-Rick, and I-I don't see any other solutions."

"We could wipe her memory?" Rick suggested.

"Rick-"

"I'm just joking Morty, calm down. Listen up Summer; we're going to explain everything to you okay?" After calling Carla to warn her not to wait, Summer listened intently to the entire story.

"So, it's been five months?" Summer asked at the end of the story.

"Y-Yeah," Morty replied.

"And you were going to keep this secret forever?" Summer questioned.

"Well Yeah," Morty replied more nervous.

"And you guys actually slept together... multiple times?"

"ye-EURP-ah." Rick answered.

"And you both love each other sincerely… this isn't just some perverse temporary fantasy? "

"Yeah," replied Rick and Morty in unison. Summer sighed.

"Summer please, don't s-say anything to Mom and Dad!" Morty implored her.

Summer turned to her brother. "And why shouldn't I? He's your grandfather Morty!"

"I know!"

Summer turned to Rick: "and you !? how can you do that with your grandson!?"

Rick stared at Summer. "Yeah Well, this wasn't something I planned Summer, but what's done is done and now I just gotta live with-"

Summer got up and went to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Oh God.. w-what are we going to do, Rick!?"

"Well, we can deny it and have Summer locked up in a psychiatric hospital-"

"Rick!"

"OR.. we leave Morty. For good."

"B-But I don't wanna leave my family." Morty frowned.

Rick sighed sadly. "Well, then I guess we're fucked."

The next morning, Summer asked Rick and Morty to join her in the living room. She made them sit on the sofa while she stood facing them.

"Look, I don't approve of what you two are doing, but I know if I tell Mom and Dad it would be terrible. So, I'm not going to say anything, but be honest with me. Are you two going to continue this strange... 'relationship'."

Rick and Morty consulted each other. "Yes..."

"Okay, but I don't want to know any details from now on, and if we go on a mission with all three of us, I don't want to see you two kissing, or that sort of thing. "

"Thank you, Summer.. Oh my God thank you so much with all my heart!" Chirped Morty.

Summer smiled at him, then added to Rick: "You better take care of my brother, okay? If I find out you're only taking advantage of him, you will have to answer to me, understand?"

"Uh okay," Rick said, surprised by Summer's protective tone toward Morty.

LATER THAT EVENING:

Beth and Jerry returned from their weekend.

"Hey everyone, how did things go while we were gone?" Beth asked. Rick, Morty, and Summer replied together: " very good..."

"I'm happy to see the house is still in one piece," Jerry told Rick.

"Whatever _Jerry_ , like I give a Fuck what you think. Say what you want as long as you aren't here!" Replied Rick.

Beth interrupted them: "DAD, JERRY, don't start! Summer honey, how was the concert?"

"Er, it was great!" Replied Summer.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie, and Morty how was your weekend?"

"Um y-yeah, I-I had a good w-weekend."

"That's good." Said Beth.

Life resumed as usual among the Smiths as if nothing had happened. Summer began to get used to the strange relationship that united her brother and grandfather. Their adventures continued, and the days passed...


	7. know to make the right decisions

Jerry Smith disembarked into the living room where the rest of the family was busy watching television.

"Listen up everyone!" He exclaimed, placing himself in front of the TV.

"Jerry, get out of the way you're not transparent," Snapped Rick.

Jerry gave him an annoyed look but didn't address the comment. Instead, he continued: "So I said to myself, we are a family, why don't we do anything together?"

"Like what?" Asked Summer.

"Like games, or outings."

"Because we don't give a damn Jerry." Replied Rick.

"DAD!"

"What Beth? I don't have a reason to lie." Rick grunted out.

"No dad, I agree with Jerry."

"Oh Beth, finally!" Jerry responded cheerfully. He continued.

"Well so I told myself, we should go to the museum this afternoon! Then maybe we could get some burgers afterward. So, what do you guys think?" Jerry asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Said Beth.

"Uh sure, I guess why not," Said Morty.

"Whatever," Sighed Summer.

"Fine." Said Rick.

a bit later:

Beth, Jerry, Summer, Morty, and Rick were busy admiring the paintings and other wonders at the museum. Rick took a big gulp of whiskey from his flask and Beth nudged him.

"Dad, you can't get drunk here!"

"Yeah well, it helps me put up with this stupid family outing." Replied Rick.

Beth rolled her eyes, then went to join Summer and Jerry, who admired an ancient sculpture. Morty took this as an opportunity to get closer to Rick.

"Rick, make an effort for Dad."

"But M-EURP-Morty, we could be out in space right now on an exciting adventure... and instead we're stuck here."

"I-I know, but do it for me, p-please?"

"Mmmh.. okay M-Morty, for you."

After the visit to the museum, they went to a fast food restaurant to eat and returned home.

As soon as they reached the house, Rick headed towards the garage.

"It was a wonderful family day!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yeah if you think wonderful is equivalent to lame and boring..." Rick muttered. Morty followed closely behind him.

Once at the garage, Morty turned to Rick. "You exaggerate Rick. It really w-wasn't so bad."

Rick sighed. "Yeah, ok Morty, I guess I can admit it wasn't one of my worst experiences."

Morty squeezed Rick in his arms "Ah, you see?" Rick kissed Morty.

"I wanted to do that all day." Said Rick.

"Oh, Rick ..."

They continued kissing, and Rick lifted Morty up onto his workbench in the garage to bring him up to his height.

"Rick, can't w-we take this to my room?" The boy pouted.

"No M-Morty, we gotta stay here it's safer. The family isn't in bed yet."

"R-Rick, I want y-you now" Morty let out in a breathy whisper.

"Mmmhh I want you too baby boy," Rick growled in Morty's ear lowly.

Rick unfastened the belt of his pants while Morty was already shimming out of his as they continued to kiss.

"Oh ... Rick ..." Morty moaned a bit too loud. It was at this point that the garage door opened wide.

"Hey son, I forgot to show you the super cool keychain that I bought back at the mu…se…um…"

Jerry's jaw dropped seeing the spectacle that stood before him. His half-naked son and father-in-law embracing each other. Jerry was almost speechless.

"Dad!" Morty cried out in a panic.

Rick quickly refastened his belt and turned to cover Morty's lower half that was still exposed.

"Jerry buddy, just stay calm, okay?" Rick said, but Jerry was not staying calm. He darted towards Rick nearly screaming swears.

Rick grabbed his portal gun and opened one under the feet of Jerry who disappeared.

"Dad! OH MY GOD RICK! That...but.. w-what are w-we gonna do!?" Morty was in full on panic attack mode.

"Re-dress and follow me," Rick ordered. Morty obeyed and followed Rick who sat down in front of the TV.

"Um, R-Rick? "

"Sit down, Morty."

Morty sat down and asked, "but w-what about m-my dad?"

"You and I don't know where he is if your mom asks."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Morty, be realistic. He knows our secret."

"But w-where did you send him?"

" To a dangerous planet, millions of light years from here."

"But R-Rick, he's my dad." Morty felt tears filling his eyes.

"And now he is a danger to us. If I bring him back, we can't stay here Morty. We'll have to pack up and leave. Would you prefer that?"

" no.. b-but..."

"Then, shut up Morty. In any case, he was a dipshit anyways."

Morty felt anger rising in him. "You know what, Rick, I-I can't believe y-you right now. You are cold and heartless and only care about yourself! " Rick frowned.

"You're the one who started all of this shit and what happens to Jerry is on your head."

"What?!"

"That's right. You're the one who started having feelings for me, I tried to reason with you, and you didn't want to hear it."

" That's because I-I love you, Rick!"

"Well, in that case, who do you love the most? Is it your father, or me? Now that he knows I'll never be allowed to stay here if he comes back."

Morty stood up from the sofa and began heading for his room. "Morty, do you know where your father is? I can't find him." Beth asked as she passed by her son.

Morty looked back at Rick and then at his mother. "No mom... I-I don't know where he is."

"Oh okay, it doesn't matter, he's probably out. Good night sweetie." She said as she went to her room.

Morty did the same but slammed his door loud enough for Rick to hear.

Standing alone downstairs, Rick sighed and took his head in both hands. He made his way upstairs to see Morty.

"Get out of my room Rick."

"Morty, stop acting like a baby."

"Rick, I-I just lost my father, how am I supposed to react!"

"Morty, listen. You don't have a lot of choices. You can live without a father, or we could leave."

"Maybe he'll understand? If I can explain it to him just like I-I did Summer!"

"Morty... how are you seriously going to explain to your father that you are in love with your grandfather and that we are sleeping together?" Morty sighed at Rick's point.

"He's not going to s-survive long alone on that planet, i-is he R-Rick?"

"No, he's not. Good night Morty." Rick said as he left the room. Rick sighed and dropped down the door. He realized that he loved Morty too much to hurt him. He got up and knew what he had to do.


	8. an absent presence

Morty finally decides to get out of bed after a night of tossing and turning with little to no sleep. He dresses and heads downstairs to join his family fearing the reactions of his sister and mom when they see that Jerry is still not home... but on arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Morty sees his father.

Jerry is sitting on the couch, by his side Summer and Beth who seem to be crying.

"DAD!?" Cried Morty, in a strangled voice.

Jerry gets up and rushes to him, Morty expects his father to hit him, but not hold him in his arms. Beth and Summer are approaching them.

"Jerry, come on. I'll make you something to eat," Beth said, holding him by the arm, as she moved away, she glared at Morty, and he realizes she knows.

"Summer! What's happening?" Asked Morty, once their parents had gone.

"You know perfectly well what happened, Morty! It must have ended badly. How could you let grandpa Rick do that to dad?"

At this moment, Morty opens his eyes wide because he notices a missing presence.

"Summer... w-where's Rick?"

Summers angry tone dropped: "Morty he... listen, dad told us everything. Apparently, Rick went to look for him on this monstrous planet; he remembers seeing Rick then a great black emboldened him, grandpa probably drugged him or stunned him, then he woke up on the couch. Rick left before we woke up."

"What? NO!" Morty ran to the garage followed by Summer.

"Morty!"

He arrived at the garage seeing that the ship was gone... Rick is gone, and this time Morty knows he won't come back. Morty collapsed to his knees in tears. " no-no p-please not that."

Summer gently approached her brother.

"He ... he left this in my room for you, he didn't want mom or dad to find it in yours." She handed him an envelope, Morty hastened to open it:

Morty,

I'm truly sorry for everything that happened. Please know it's not just your fault, it's mine too. Together we made choices that we now have to assume responsibility for. I know your father counts in your eyes, and that you love him as much as I do you. He will forget me and forgive you, don't worry. I know that it was difficult for you to choose between him and me, I did it in your place. I took my portal-gun and the ship, no need to try to find me. Morty, please forget me. It was a mistake, live your life, you are young, and you have great things to accomplish, you deserve to be happy.

Love, Rick.

Much farther in infinite space, a ship floats away from the earth, the man who leads it is drunk and unhappy; he lands on an unknown planet. When he opens the door, many empty bottles roll out of the ship. A winged shadow approaches him.

"Welcome my dear friend; Tammy has prepared a delicious meal for you."

"Thank you for welcoming me to your house, bird person."

"The pleasure is mine," He Replies.

A new life begins for Rick Sanchez, far from those he loves, and far from Morty, a very solitary life.


	9. life must continue

Two months passed since Rick left. The Smith family returned to their standard way of life, but Morty was still trying to recover from Rick's disappearance. He missed him terribly.

Beth knocked on her son's bedroom door.

"It's me honey, mom." Beth let herself in and took a seat on the bed next to Morty.

"Morty sweetie, listen. I think it's time we have a talk."

"About?"

"About what happened between you and ... Rick."

"W-We already talked about that Mom."

"I know, but I feel like we need to talk more in depth about what happened."

"W-What exactly do you want me to say?" Morty asked, frowning.

"Well, I'd like to know if you and Rick did more than just kissing. You know, did he ever-?"

"You w-wanna know if we had sex? Is that it?"

"Yes."

"W-Why do you want to know that now?"

"Honestly, before I would have preferred not knowing but after giving it more thought it's something we should discuss. Also, your father and I think you should see a psychologist."

"A psychologist!?"

"Yes, so you can talk about what happened. It'll be good for you!"

Morty got up from the bed.

"Mom, I-I don't see w-why I should have to see a shrink for this!"

"Morty honey, calm down, don't forget that's just your grandfather talking!" Morty rushed out of his room in a huff and went downstairs to the living room; his mother followed suit.

Jerry and Summer were watching TV.

"So, how did it go?" Jerry whispered to Beth.

"He doesn't wanna hear anything I have to say," Beth replied.

Morty was getting ready to leave when Beth called out to him:

"Morty, you can't keep this up okay. I'm making you an appointment to see a specialist next week; it's for your own good."

Enraged Morty turned around storming into the living room to confront his family.

"I-I'm tired of hearing you all s-say that I have a problem! I-I LOVE Rick, and he loves me too! Y-You're just going to have to learn to deal with it!"

"Morty, for the twentieth time that's not love!" Jerry shouted getting agitated.

"Y-Yo-You don't know anything about it, OK? You don't know him like I do!" Morty yelled back.

"MORTY! Why can't you just accept that your relationship with Rick wasn't healthy." Summer tried.

"You don't understand anything! I-I hate you, I hate ALL OF YOU!" screamed Morty. He left to take refuge in Rick's bedroom, where his memory was still present. He curled up on Rick's old cot, holding back his tears.

He knew that this time wasn't like the others, this time Rick wasn't going to come back.

Morty wiped away the tears collection on his cheeks after noticing Summer had joined him.

"Hey Morty, seriously you have to forget about him."

"I-I'm trying Summer, b-but I just can't do it."

"Morty I, I have never seen you love someone the way you do Rick. It's crazy." Summer said while putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Not even Jessica." She added smiling.

Morty did his best to return her smile.

"Y-You're right, not even Jessica."

"Summer, you know… Rick really loves me. H-He didn't take advantage of me. I-I'm the one who started it all."

"I get that Morty, but that doesn't change the fact that he's your GRANDFATHER."

"I know."

Summer reached in and hugged Morty tightly.

That night, Morty couldn't sleep. He thought about what his parents told him. He thought about them taking him to a psychologist, and it honestly infuriated him. He decided to go downstairs to the garage and remember all the good things Rick had done for him.

It was there that he had his first idea! Rick left behind a vast majority of his inventions, maybe one of them would help Morty track him down? Full of hope, the boy began to search everywhere, but after a while of fruitless efforts he gave up. Rick really did make sure no one would be able to find him.

Morty broke down in tears knowing he was going to have to face the truth, but then he remembered the time they destroyed their prior dimension. When they replaced their dead doubles, and when they buried them close to home, in the garden.

' _what if this Rick had his portal-gun on him when he was buried!?'_

Hopeful once more, Morty ran for a shovel and began digging until he fell on his grandfather's rotting corpse. Although he was nauseated by seeing him, he forced himself to search his pockets. There it was, he found it… another portal-gun.

Overjoyed, Morty quickly recovered the corpse and ran to his room to get dressed. He filled his backpack with some necessities, and he was ready. He also decided to make a list of possible places to find Rick and leave a note for his family. Finally, he opened a portal and without any hesitation walked through it.

 _~at the other end of the galaxy ~_

Rick was still living at Bird Person's house, spending his days drinking, depressing, and watching the international cable he'd installed.

He was in the middle of watching another one of his shows with his friend when Tammy called them for lunch. All three sat down at the table.

"You have such a good appetite," Tammy mentioned smiling at her partner.

"Thank you; I always enjoy sharing a meal with my mate who cooks wonderfully and my best friend." Bird person responded.

"ooh, you!" Tammy kissed him before turning to Rick.

"you're not going to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not really hungry you know."

Tammy sighed.

"Rick, listen. It's been two months, and you have to move on."

"Tammy is right my friend, stop thinking about it," added Bird Person.

"Yeah-Yeah, I know but I, I just really messed up on this one. He's my fucking grandson, and I don't know what I was thinking." Rick burrowed his face in his hands.

Bird person reached out putting his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"You have to Stop worrying; you made the right choice. Morty will resume a normal life with his family, and you have to get over it."

Rick sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, now let's eat before it gets cold!" Tammy chirped attempting to lighten the mood.

AT THE SMITH HOUSE:

"Oh My God Jerry, Morty ran away!" Beth yelled running down the stairs into the dining room.

"WHAT!?" Jerry choked practically spitting out his coffee.

"I went to wake him for breakfast, and I found this!" she said, holding out the note Morty had left behind.

Jerry read it aloud:

 _Dear Mom, Dad, and Summer,_

 _I'm going to find Rick, I tried to live without him, but it's impossible_

 _I'm sorry, I love you all_

 _-Morty_

"Oh no..." Summer muttered.


	10. reunion

Somewhere across the galaxy, Rick, Bird Person, and Tammy were watching interdimensional cable.

"It's so crazy how many stupid programs exist in the galaxy!" Tammy commented.

"Yeah" Rick replied before burping and taking a sip of the beer he was holding.

Unexpectantly there was a ring at the door.

"I'll get it," Tammy said while getting up.

"This game show is so stupid!" Rick snapped.

"Th-They- are you supposed to find the answers or the questions, and-and th-URP-en why do they hold pineapples, you know? In..e..In fact, I don't want to watch this garbage! You mind if I change channels Bird Person?"

"No, do as you want my friend," replied Bird Person.

"Rick" called Tammy.

"What?" Rick asked turning to Tammy who was standing in the doorway.

"he-um, there's someone here for you."

Rick sat there stunned as Morty stepped forward.

"H-Hey Rick."

Rick dropped his beer, which spread on the floor. "M ... M-MORTY!?"

Morty walked over to Rick and hugged him. Rick didn't move, just remained sitting still in shock. Then, Morty threw his fist into the elder's stomach causing him to bow over in pain.

"Aarh! Morty! What th-..are-are you crazy or what!?"

"That's for abandoning me!" Morty cried with tears in his eyes.

Rick sighed and sat up.

"Morty, I-I did that for you. You shouldn't have to choose between your family and me. It was a mistake to do what we did. I-I should never have given into you."

"So, what's between us is just a MISTAKE?!" exclaimed Morty furiously. "Well for me it's love, Rick!"

"Morty, you're my grandson, what love are you talking about? it's anything-"

"Rick ju- I-I already told you. I don't care that you're my grandfather. I thought everything was ok between us!"

"huh; there's nothing ok, Morty. You have to live your life, and you have to find someone you deserve and especially who deserves you, not like me."

Bird Person and Tammy, who silently attended the scene, decided to intervene. Bird Person stood between Rick and Morty and said to them:

"Rick, Morty, you know, when I announced Tammy as being my fiancée and future wife, a lot of people talked about our age difference and the fact that we're not from the same species. But it never touched us or hurt us, because we know that only our sincere love counts. I know that for you it is more different because you are close relatives but know that there is probably somewhere in the galaxy where you could be accepted as you are. On another planet or a dimension, the laws are different. But to assume this relationship will mean to put a lot of people back on you, your family will refuse to see you or talk to you. You will have to live with the consequences of your actions, and you will probably live hidden most of the time. So be aware that whatever choice you make will be difficult and complicated, but whatever you choose, know that Tammy and I will be there to support you."

"Yes, do what your heart dictates. Personally, I do not approve of the fact that someone could sleep with their grandson, but if your love is sincere, it's up to you to choose the life you want." Tammy added at the end of Bird Person's soliloquy.

"Morty."

"Yes, Bird Person?"

"Think carefully before choosing the life you want to live."

Morty thought for a moment about Bird Person's words and then turned to Rick.

"R-Rick, what do you think?"

"Morty, I can't go home with you. I have done a lot of immoral things in my life, but I love you too much to hurt you."

"I'm sorry to Rick because I'm not going to leave you. I-I love you. I-I want to be with you, even if it means that my family won't want to talk to me anymore. You've changed my life, Rick, our adventures and everything else; I don't want a life with you."

"M.-Morty.."

"Didn't you say Rick and Morty together forever? Rick and Morty for a hundred years, just Rick and Morty?" Morty continued, as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Morty" Rick leaned over and hugged him unsure of what else to say.

"I love you, Rick," said Morty.

"I-I love you too, Morty. Are you really sure of what you're doing?"

"I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Rick smiles over Morty's shoulder.

"Well, then I can assure you that as long as you are with me, nobody will ever hurt you."

Bird Person and Tammy looked at each other, and they smiled.

Despite the joy he felt, Rick wondered about where they would go.

"You can stay with us until you find a place to go," said Tammy.

"Thank you very much," Morty replied.

In the evening, they ate together a delicious meal prepared by Tammy, then everyone wished each other good night and returned to their room. Morty was going to share the guest room that Bird Person had given to Rick. Immediately in the room, Morty grabbed Rick by his collar and kissed him. He had been waiting for that for so long. Rick stroked the boy's hair.

"Rick, I-I want y-you now."

"Are you sure, Morty?"

"Damn it, Rick! Stop asking me all the time if I'm sure! I know what I want, I'm not a child!"

"Well in this case…"

Rick locked the door and joined Morty on the bed. They kissed, and Morty grabbed Rick's belt buckle and pulled him over.

"Still so impatient, M-Morty."

"Shut up, Rick."

"I missed you so much," said Rick between kisses.

"I missed you more.."

From their room, Bird Person and Tammy heard a lot of noise that night and had a hard time falling asleep. They knew their friends were happy and that was more important. Such a beautiful reunion is worth a sleepless night.


End file.
